The Cries of Thy Brother
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Sessho is turned female, and then raped by a cruel priest he tries to hide it from the only possible help there could be, his brother. Bloody, rape, and a ton of other stuff too. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Cries of Thy Brother

Dear Readers,

Hi! This story contains Sessho abuse, and rape. It also involves magical sexual change, and pregnancy... I do not own Inu- Yasha, however I do allow people to use my basic ideas for their own stories, doing whatever they like to them. AU's, anything goes. 

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Sessho woke suddenly, had it all been some sort of dream? He rose slowly, to find that it was true he'd been captured by a human priest, not one that he'd seen in his lifetime either... "Don't look so surprised, dear Sessho, I chose you for special reasons... Look at yourself, at the changes done to you by my spells.", the man cackled with delight.

Sessho- Maru didn't want to, but, did look down at himself. He had been changed from a well- developed male demon into a female... The man in the room muttered a couple words under his stinking breath, and caused Sessho to be pulled forward, and pinned to the floor. Which, Sessho- Maru now noticed had a diagram on it. "Come here my darling sweet thing...", the man hoarsely spoke into Sessho's ear...

Sessho yelled, fought back, yet could do nothing being pinned still to the floor. Sessho could feel the slimy human body against her own, and felt herself breaking, shattering into small pieces like a fine china doll smashed with a brick. Sessho- Maru was crying by the time the deed was done, and not long after he was off, crawled to one corner, and retched between the heaving sobs that choked the throat... As soon as Sessho stopped, she curled into a pitiful ball of grief and waited for a chance to escape the tainted place, dirty, nasty, hated place....

****

End Chapter: Heh, heh, cliff- hanger.... (Grins evilly.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Cries of Thy Brother

****

Chapter 2

Miroku was walking along a path alone one morning about six months after Sessho's incident when he came across Sessho- Maru sitting on a tree limb above himself. "Sessho?", Miroku asked, confused.

"Just go away, leave me in peace.", Sessho muttered, "Human.", 

"Sessho, what's the matter with you? You haven't been trying to kill Inu- Yasha or any of us for a long while now...", Miroku asked, "I think he's been getting worried about you.", 

Sessho glared at Miroku, before jumping down, and nearly falling onto his side. Miroku looked at him up and down. "Sessho, what happened?", Miroku asked, taking hold of Sessho's arm, "Tell me, I promise not to tell Inu.", 

Sessho flinched at him, trying to get away. "What would you know, you dirty, human priest!", Sessho blurted, tears welling again.

"What happened? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone unless you want me to.", Miroku explained.

"I... Can trust you?", Sessho asked, looking surprised, "I want you to only tell that one human girl, because she might be able to help me...", 

"Right, so what happened?", Miroku asked.

"I- I was... I was turned into a woman by an old priest. Then, I was.... I was.... I.... was....", Sessho rubbed her bulging stomach, "This.", 

"Raped? You were raped by him?", Miroku asked, "That's horrible, no one should ever be put through that.", 

"I- I DON'T WANT THIS THING INSIDE ME!!!!!", Sessho yelled at Miroku.

"Well, it isn't you child's fault. I'll help you Sessho, after the child is born I know a spell that can turn you back into a male. And Kagome will be able to help you take care of the kid, or get ready for the birth...", Miroku told her, "You won't be doing this alone, I can at least promise that, and Inu won't know... Just be careful, and get plenty of rest.", 

****

End Chapter: Next chapter, Kagome finds out, the birth of Sessho's half- demon child.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cries of Thy Brother

****

Chapter 3

Miroku tugged Kagome away from the rest of the group before Inu would notice, and explained about what had happened to Sessho- Maru. Kagome sat, nodding every now and then to show she was listening. "So, you want me to help?", Kagome asked, "But... I don't know the first thing about birthing a baby!", 

"Doesn't your time have anything that might help Sessho?", Miroku suggested.

"Well, now that you mention it, we do have pain killers, though I don't know how much that'll help.", Kagome admitted, "Oh, wait, and I can bring formula, that why Sessho won't have to stay a woman for so long. Now that I think about it, I might even be able to get a hold of a battery powered heated blanket as well, and a ton of other things.", 

"Whatever you're talking about, at least it'll help.", Miroku replied.

"I can help.", Sango said from behind them, "I've done my share of birthing while in the hunter's village.", 

"Wait, Kagome's the only one that Sessho said he'd trust right now, maybe I can convince hi- I mean her to let you help....", Miroku replied.

"What are you all doing here all secretive like something's going on?", Inu said from above them, "Dinner's done, I'm starving, and you are all just standing here not even bothering to help!", 

"SIT!", Kagome said quickly before skipping over his head, "Last one there is a rotten egg.", 

Hence, everyone got there before Inu- Yasha even had a chance to. Of course, Sessho approved of Sango being clued in, since she did know how to help in the birthing process. Even Rin pitched in to help, with Jaken being well, lets just say he was permanently discharged. Of course between gathering jewel shards, and secretly helping Sessho, the time went by very quickly, and soon it had become the ninth month of Sessho's pregnancy. Of course, Sango left to stay with Sessho just in case it were to happen at any moment. 

It was a very stormy night that Sessho sat inside the house watching the rain outside, and listening to Sango in the other room, busy fixing dinner. Sessho watched another blinding streak of lightening as the rain poured down. Then it hit hard in her gut a quick moment of tightening in the stomach. Sessho gasped, falling onto her knees. "San- go!", Sessho groaned, another burst of pain laced her lower stomach. 

"Sessho, just stay calm, I'm here, don't worry. Kilala go get the others, and hurry.", Sango instructed, "Sessho, I'm going to prop you up okay? Just breath deeply, and concentrate on when to push.", 

Sessho nodded, in too much pain to respond. The head was just starting to come out as Kilala returned with Kagome and Miroku on her. Soon, the two were running to fetch whatever Sango said she would need at the time. Then, after a few hours into it, there was a screaming baby boy in Sessho's arms. Even though he looked almost human, you could tell he wasn't, he had Sessho's pointed ears, and a small, grey, and fluffy tail. Sessho looked at the child, watching as it cooed over this or that... 

Soon, Sessho was returned to being a man, and the group left, except for Rin, who stayed to hold the new baby. Sessho sat now, in complete silence, trying to think up of a good name for the child. He did have a grey tail, but to name him storm seemed to be too obvious. "Cylese.", Sessho decided, "That is your name.", 

(Cylese pronounced Say lease. Saylease.)

****

End Chapter: Sorry I know, short again, but, I've been busy lately, very busy, plus, I've been typing all day long, my hands are starting to cramp up. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Cries of Thy Brother

****

Chapter 4

Sessho stood just a few feet from the demon that he'd been tracking down for it's jewel shard. Of course, to complicate things he had to bring Cylese along with him. Then, he seen Inu- Yasha, and his friends running towards where the demon was. Sessho turned to make sure that Cylese was tucked safely inside the tree hollow a few hundred feet away, then, carefully moved in to get to the demon before his brother did. However, Inu ended up getting there before Sessho, and a debate between battling his brother, and keeping his son a secret was all that stopped him from going closer. Unfortunately, Inu had seen Sessho standing there watching him and the group, and followed his older half- brother as he sped through the forest. Sessho ran as fast as he could, grabbing his son from the hollow before Inu would see, and running faster down the path. Soon, however, Sessho was tripped by Inu and sent tumbling into the raging, turbulent, river rapids below. Sessho pulled himself to safety, only to realize Cylese was not in his arms just as Inu came running up to help him out of the rapids, Sessho pulled his arm out of Inu's hands, and dove back in. Inu stood there confused, when the rest of the group caught up. Kagome was the first to speak after Inu quickly explained everything. "Well, go help him, you big jerk!", Kagome yelled at Inu.

Miroku and Sango with Kilala were already in the water. "Cylese! Cylese! Where are you? Sessho! Cylese!!!!!!", they both yelled out to seemingly nothing.

"Who is Cylese?", Inu asked.

"Sessho's son, go help them find him.", Kagome said.

Just then, a monster of a wave came crashing down on the shore, and there was Sessho, in his dog- like form, with a little giggling bundle clinging to his wet fur. Sessho just fell right asleep from exhaustion, and Sango took Cylese from him and handed the boy to Inu. "This is your new nephew Inu- Yasha, Cylese.", 

****

End Chapter: Sessho has some explaining to do... (This chapter was just to bridge the gap between the previous one and the next one.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Cries of Thy Brother

****

Chapter 5

Sessho- Maru woke to find Inu bouncing the young half- demon child up and down in play. The child giggled each time he was tossed playfully upwards into the air. Sessho just lay still and silent until Inu noticed he was awake. Inu- Yasha looked over at him very carefully. "So, do you know the dirty old man who did this to you, brother?", Inu asked.

"No.", Sessho replied, "He just....", 

Sessho's throat tightened at the thought of what had happened, closing his eyes in shame of having Inu find out that he was contaminated by filth. "Sessho, it's not your fault he did that, he's dirty, he's not worthy of the life that was granted to him. Cylese doesn't deserve to know anything about that man.", Inu said, with anger rising on each word he spoke, "You will make a great father for him on your own. Besides that, if you need any help, you know I'll be there for you.", 

"But, I.....", Sessho started.

"I know the new reason you want the jewel shards Sessho. I'm willing to give up my desires to help you find them all for him.", Inu replied, quietly, "Because I don't want him to be hurt like I was.", 

"You were hurt?", Sessho asked, without realizing that he had.

"I was cursed by demons for being a filthy half human, humans feared me for being part demonic, I couldn't fully be a part of either world, I wasn't accepted, I know how that hurts a person, Sessho. I don't want my nephew to have the same happen to him.", Inu smiled at his older half- brother, "We don't have to fight each other anymore, Sessho, we both have one thing at least in common other than blood now.", 

"Inu....", Sessho whispered.

"It's all right, I'm use to being what I am enough by now to live it out.", Inu replied.

Sessho felt himself breaking inside, like a layer of ice melting away from him as he sat there staring at his brother. "Don't go telling anyone I did a decent thing without being chided about it, got it? Not even Kagome, it'll ruin my reputation.", Inu quickly stated, leaving Sessho sitting there in wonder.

"So, my Little Cylese, looks like you'll have someone just like you on this trip. Maybe not just like you, he's not civilized enough.", Sessho pointed out to himself, "Doesn't even wear shoes.", 

****

End chapter: Next Chapter, Um... The End of the Story? Basically a wrap up of everything.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tears of Thy Brother

****

Chapter 6

As the years went by, even though they never really found all of the jewel shards, Inu and Sessho actually found themselves needing each other more and more. Sessho's half- demon son grew older, but, unlike with other half- demon children he had his Uncle Inu- Yasha with him most of the time. This, of course, left a good influence on him since he knew he wasn't the only half- demon in the world. As far as that priest went, well, guess what? He tried to get another demon into the same trap as he got Sessho in, and that demon ended up tearing his head off, because no one messed with the great Shippo in his own forest, now did they?

****

End Story: Um... I might be coming out with some new things sometime later, I don't know if for here, or what, so, just keep an eye on my profile kay?


End file.
